cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Alpha 76
Biography Clone Niceshot was a clone alpha in the Grand Army of the Republic. Clone's Training Life And Birth (32 BBY) Before The Story: '' ''First, I'd like to thank Gun Good for adding my info box for me. :P Thank you, Gun. And I'd also like you thank Wuher Moseisley, founder of this wiki, for telling have to do A LOT of stuff on here. Thank you. When he was still in his growth pod, he was given the name Clone because he was one of the first clones ever made. His name was Alpha 2234 (Clone Niceshot.). Clone Niceshot started training on the planet Kamino. He was training in a program known as the Citadel Challenge. He was in a squad known as Snake Squad. He went in. He was carrying a DC-15S blaster rifle. He shot down twelve droids. Gun Good (Blaster) has shot down ten. They were winning, but then Crys went down! Clone tried to get Crys, but he had moved on. Suddenly, the droids de-programmed. Commander Colt had said they they broke rule #1. They left a man behind. When they left, they were at their bunks when Gun and Clone got into a fight. Then, Bric, a mercenary bounty hunter hired to train clones, had broke the fight up. He said that they would have another chance to take the test the next day. Day came, and when they started down the elevator, Clone insisted they pass this time. They went out firing. They fought as a team and got to the flag. They didn't have their cables to get up the wall though! Crys volunteered to draw the fire of the guns. He did so, and Gun would destroy the guns. He did so, allowing Clone to use the guns and get up the wall and grab the flag! They won the Citadel Challenge! Clone was then sent off as a Rookie As a cadet (23 BBY) Clone's first assignment was at a base on a moon called the Rishi Moon. It was attacked by a battalion of Commando Droids and a battalion of B1 Battle Droids. When he escaped through a venalation shaft, he was attacked by a Rishi eel. Only one clone got eaten in the attack. His name was Cutup. The clones were found by Captain Rex and Commander Cody. And together they attacked the base and had a plan to blow it up. When they got out in time to blow it up, a clone named Hevy didn't go with them. He knew that the base had to be blown up manually. So, he pressed a button right when the battalion of droids got in the base. A bomb blew up the base with Hevy in it. He had died hero. Clone was devastated because of this event, so were his brothers. They went to a Republic Cruiser and got promoted to sergeant. This was a victory. Clone was promoted to Colonal after this battle The Battle Of Geonosis (22 BBY) When Yoda found out the attack on Geonosis had failed, he sent in reinforcements. The very first clone army. Clone was stationed on a Jedi Cruiser called The Renegade. He would fly there on it, then land on the ground and help the Jedi escape on gunships. They took off. The Renegade was ambushed by a Separatist Frigate called The Devastator. It opened fired on Clone's position on the bridge. But the cruiser dodged the cannon fire and destroyed The Devastator. Finally. After 156 parsecs, they had made it. Geonosis was right in front of them. They began deploying troops to liberate the planet. Clone took off in a gunship called The Twi'lek and landed on the Geonosian arena. They rescued what Jedi they could and took off on the outer land. The entire Droid Army had been there. They attack the army and made them run in a full retreat. This was a victory, but this had started the Clone Wars. Clone was promoted to Sergeant after this battle The Battle of Sarrish (22 BBY) Clone, Cody, Rex, Crys, Gun, Blaster, Atom, Striker, Trapper, and many other troopers and the whole clone army had been called to the planet Sarrish. They were told there had been hundreds of thousands of droids invading the planet. They docked on the Jedi cruiser called The Rememberence. When they got to the planet's atmosphere, they got in a gunship called Avenger and headed to the surface. Explosions filled the air. Clone didn't expect this much action at all. "Good thing those clankers can't aim." He said. Just then ironicly, they got shot down! Crys fell out of the gunship and got squashed on the surface "Crys! No!" Yelled Clone. They crashed on the surface. Everyone except for Crys survived. "Agh!" Exclaimed Cody. "Why can't we just land correctly? Every ship I've been on the landing is a'' crash landing." He complained. "Oh, but my dear Commander," Said Clone. "this is only the begining!" He started blasting. He had a clone rotary this time. Trapper got shot in the leg ''Agh! He exclaimed. Trapper, Said Clone Here, I'll help. Said a medic. It was a medic named Kix. "Kix, you can't be here! Your battalion is already in the west sector! Get out of here! That's an order!" " I'm sorry sir, Said Kix. when, it comes to the safety to the men, I outrank everyone." He said. Then he dragged Trapper behind a tree. "I'll catch up!" He yelled. "All right" ''Said Clone. They went to the trees. Ghost Company's head troopers Waxer and Boil had met with them. "Pleasure to meet you sir." Just then, a group of Commando droids had attacked. "Blast em!" Yelled Cody. They all fired. They quickly overpowered the Commando droids and took the sector. "Yes!" Exlaimed Waxer. "We've done our job, we're done here." Damanded Clone. "Sorry, troopers, but our job is done. We've took the sector. It's up to you now." Said Cody. And they left in a gunship. Clone was promoted to Liuetenant after this battle The Battle of Umbara (20 BBY) After the death of an Umbaran senator, the Separatist took over the ghostly world of Umbara. Now, the Republic has planned an invasion to take back the planet. They had planned to take two battalions to the battle. Anakin's battalion and Obi-Wan's battalion would touchdown on the planet and scale an invasion. First, they had to get past the Separatist blockade protecting the planet. Which, however, was farely easy. They got in gunships and heading towards the surface. They touchdowned on the planet's surface and began deploying troops. Clone touchdowned with Anakin Skywalker, and began to liberate. Tanks had been firing at them and blowing up their main escorts the AT-RT (All Terrain Recon Transports.) Clone and the battalions found a trench and set up camp in it. Not even an hour later had they been ambushed by the Umbarans again. "Ambush! They're behind us!" Rex said. But the airstrike came in and bombed the Umbarans allowing the rest of the group to get away. "Good old Oddball. Always on target!" Said Hardcase. Then a gunship arrived. It was General Krell. "General Krell's here?" Asked Dogma. "Something big must me going on." Said Fives. "Well, he's probably here just to give us reinforcements or something." Said Clone. "Master Krell, my thanks for the air support." "Indeed, General Skywalker." Said Krell. "But that's not why you're here?" "No. The Council ordered you back to Coruscant affective immediatley." Said Krell. "Like, I can't just leave my men!" Argued Skywalker. "Don't worry about a thing, General. We'll have this place under Republic control by the time you get back." Said Rex. "Yeah. You can count on us, General Skywalker." Said Clone. And he left. "Your reputation proceeds you, General. It is an honor to be serving you." Said Rex. "Funny, Captain that you are able to understand the true meaning of honor-for a clone." "Excuse me, sir?" "CT-275567, stand at attention when I am speaking to you!" Damanded Krell. Rex and all of the other troopers were frightened. Still, he was the commanding general, and he had to be obeyed. Krell damanded that they attack the capital head first, the troop group did not like this idea, however, they followed it, resulting as a disasterous defeat. "Suck laser, clankers! Eat heat!" Yelled Hardcase. "Pull back!" Yelled Clone. ENDING OF THIS ARC: After this battle, they were attacking an airbase but, were attacked by super-tanks, so Fives and Hardcase got co-op starfighters to destroy them. They won. However, in space, a special storage ship needed to be destroyed. Hardcase, Jesse, and Fives had took the starfighters, disobeyed orders, and destroyed the ship. Resulting in their court marshal and Hardcase's death. The survivors, Fives and Jesse, were ordered to be executed. They didn't however, and got tricked by Krell into killing their brothers. Krell, who was actually a rogue Jedi, had been executed in an ironic disaster. Clone got promoted to Captain after this battle. Battle of Coruscant (20 BBY) In the middle of the war, Chancellor Palpatine was kidnapped by the CIS. They had brought 100 cruisers with them when they did it. That ranged at about 5,000,000 droids. Clone was stationed on a Jedi cruiser called The Liberator. The plan was to attack the cruisers while Jedi Masters Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi infiltrated the Separatist flagship and rescue the chancellor. Clone had just recieved word that the Sith Lord Count Dooku had been killed by Anakin Skywalker, but General Grievous had escaped. This was a victory because they had rescued the Chancellor, but a loss because they didn't capture the General. Clone got promoted to Commander after this battle Dark Nebula (20 BBY) Soon, after the Chancellor was saved, Clone recieved word that Xalandra Nova had attacked the planet Mustafar. Xalandra Nova was a crime dealer who ruled Nova Corporation with an iron fist. She claimed she was just a bussiness woman, but everyone knew she was a Sith. Clone and his battalion boarded a cruiser called The Avenger and headed of to Mustafar. When they got there, instead of boarding a gunship, they boarded a 23-Z class troop carrier starship. They headed for the surface. But, when they got there, no action was going on. "Pretty suspicous." Said Clone. They landed, unloaded, and started down the path. Behind the mountains, a Nova troop stared. He held up his blaster, then fired at a trooper name Rancor. "Ambush! They're behind us! Everyone, we must defend our backs!" Yelled Clone. "Well, there goes us." remarked Gun. ''Guess this is the end." He said. They blasted. The whole Nova army came out from behind the volcanic mountains. "Fire! Kill everyone of them!" Said a Nova trooper in a deep, rough, voice. "We must infiltrate the castle! There, we can ambush Nova and kill her!" Said Gun. "I agree. Follow me!" And with that, they sneaked behind the mountain and headed towards the castle. '' Dark Nebula Castle (22 BBY) Soon, they reached it. It had once been called Volcanic Residence, but after Nova Corporation took over the castle, they renamed it. It was now called Xalandra Enchanted Residence. They obviously couldn't go through the front door because there were 20 Sith at the entrance, so they went in through a venalation shaft. "This place sure is creepy." Whispered Gun. ''Yeah. Agreed Clone. Then, they reached the throne room. Hiding behind some crates, Clone and Gun saw her. Xalandra Nova in the flesh. In Sith uniform and all. Gun aimed a blaster. "To easy" He said. And with that, he fired. He looked up, Xalandra wasn't dead, she was ready for action. "Kill them! I want their skins on my wall!" She yelled. She ignited her lightsabers and swung them at Gun. But then Gun and Clone escaped through the shaft. Though they failed, they were safe. But Nova was free. Attack on Felucia Soon, on Felucia in a Republic base, Clone was fixing up ships when he heard blaster fire. "The base is being attacked!" Clone rushed and started shooting. He took down a Droideka, two Battle droids, and a Super Battle droid. Troopers were dying off. Clone and Blaster had retreated and came back to a destroyed base. They rebuilt a new one, however and lived in it. This one was much more defended. Order 66 (19 BBY) When Clone was busy in the Battle of Salucami, he got a call from Chancellor. "Execute Order 66." He said. "What?! I thought the Jedi were on our side!" "No, Captain. The Jedi are traitors." "I don't believe you!" He said. Then he threw the holo communicator off the cliff. "Don't execute the order!" "But sir, the Chancellor made the order loud and clear. The Jedi are traitors." Trapper said. "No they're not!" "Yes they are, sir. And I'm going to have to kill you if you don't listen to the Chancellor." And he held up his blaster. "Trapper, come on! You've got to believe me!" "I'm sorry sir. But I have to do this." And he shot. Clone dodged. "Traitor!" And Clone killed him. He saved as many Jedi as he could and went into hiding. Order 66 was over, but not the war. The Death Star (0 BBY) Clone was at the planet Yavin when he heard about the Death Star destroying Alderaan. So he sent a squad of X-WING starfghters to destroy the Death Star. Only one made it back. His name was Luke Skywalker. He and Han Solo had received a metal from Princes Leia. Clone and all the other rebels cheered and congratulated them. The Battle On Korriban Soon about a month after the Death Star, a plan to strike Korriban, the Sith birthplanet, had been executed. Clone and the rebels boarded a Nublaen frigate and zoomed to Korriban. They landed, and millions of prophecers and Dark Religion followers had got their knives and weapons and attacked. Then millions of stormtroopers ambushed them. "Hostles have been found. Attack had been started." A stormtrooper said. Clone got out his DC-16 pistoles and fired at the troopers. This wasn't an attack on Korriban, this was an attack on the Rebellion! They had to do something. "Waste these religous poodoos!" A rebel said. They killed all the stormtroopers and headed towards the ancient Sith Temple. Which was now inherited by the Empire and made a military base. They got in. Stormtroopers were flooding out. Soon, only Clone and a rebel named Astin were left. They had to retreat. A ZZ-12 troop carrier landed to pick them up. Just then, Astin got gunned down. Clone ran into the ship and escaped. The Battle Of Hoth (1 ABY) Clone and a lot of other military officers were stationed on the planet Hoth because the base there was being attacked by the Empire. AT-AT walkers and oher vehicels were attacking a base called ECHO BASE 3T8. Princess Leia had shot the ion cannon at a cruiser so that a transport to evacutate. Clone was supposed to be there, but he had to help the others on the surface. He helped Luke, Han, C-3PO, R2-D2, and Princess Leia escape, then he escaped on a Y-WING starfighter. The Second Death Star (3 ABY) When the rebels discovered there was a second Death Star, they had to act quickly. They sent cruisers to attack the star fleet next to the Death Star, a group of rebels going down to the Endor Moon to destroy the sheild. When that was done, Clone and other pilots got in their starfighters and went to blow up the Death Star. When they did, they killed the Emperor with it. The Rebel Alliance had won. They celebrated on Endor and had a party on Corucsant. They had won. Behind the scenes (N/A) Clone Niceshot was in a squad called Survivors of the Siege and was very good friends with a clone named Gun (Blaster) Good. The leader of the squad was a Torgruta named SaiTorr Ecwropri. Clone's old name was Vorn Gammaspan. Please rate Clone Niceshot and his finished houses. And please friend him. He has the record of completing a whole wikia in a day. Well, that's what he says to himself. He's a little vain. He has over 2000 friends on CWA (Clone Wars Adventures) And would love to get more. Clone Niceshot's Gear and weapons (N/A) Clone Niceshot's gear has many different phases. He mostly wears Shock Trooper Gear with Burner's suit and gloves with a DC-15A blaster rifle. But he has many different other styles. REMEMBER TO RATE CLONE NICESHOT AND HIS FINISHED HOUSES. The Pod Racing mishap (5 ABY) When Clone and his friends were watching a pod racing game on TV, Commander Thorn wanted to see Clone. Clone went outside suprised to see Thorn dead and no one in sight. Yet he felt like he was being watched. He grabbed his blaster and looked around. No one. Then he went back inside, he found all of his buddies dead. Then he wondered..... The TV had just showed one of the pod racers had gone missing. He looked behind him. It was the pod racer name Ch'lkan Depoan. He had a blaster aimed at Clone's head. Clone grabbed the blaster way and shot Ch'lkan. This was truely a pod racing mishap. Going insane (5 ABY) Clone was walking around the Jedi Temple and talking to friends when a dude went insane and shot lighting out of his fingertips and was arrested. He laughed as he was dragged away... Clone was now VERY creeped out. The Lightball game (5 ABY) Clone and his friends went to a lightball game. It was the Super Light and the Darth Revans and the 49Cloners playing. Darth Revans won the Super Light and Clone was happy. He loved the Darth Revans. Chewbacca The Great (7 ABY) Clone went to a circus because his friend Wookie Chewbacca was the ringmaster. His name was Chewbacca The Great. His act was to leap in a ring of fire. He did it, but not without a few flames on his fur. La, La, La, La, La, LAAAAAA (7 ABY) Clone was bored, so he got his holoprojector and turned into a Geonosian. He danced around like a ballarina and kept singing: LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA. The Campaign (8 ABY) Clone and some pirates were in a campaign where they killed each other. Clone killed all of them. But the last one was a hard one. His name was Commander Spike. He shot at Clone, Clone dodged. Clone stole Spike's sword and swung at Spike. But Spike got another sword and they dueled. A ship came by to pick up Spike, and Spike ran away. But later, Spike joined Clone's squad and they became good friends. IMPORTANT MESSAGE: RATE ME PLEASE!!!! (N/A Please rate me. The New Republic And New Jedi Order (7 ABY) The New Republic era had been born now. New Clone Troopers, new Jedi, new everything. It was a fresh start. Clone had been 56 at this time, and although he was retired, he still was a clone. He was an Admiral. Officially he was retired, but unoffically, he was known as Admiral Niceshot. Aka CA-27-8879. Even though he was an Admiral and fit for space battles, the Jedi had allowed him to go on ground battles as Captain. Another War on the Front (10 ABY) Clone was in his room resting when he heard a strange high-pitched noise coming through the vent. He knew what it was: a bomb! He quickly ran out of the room, but before he could get out of the building, the whole thing exploded behind him. He had brun marks all over his face. He was all right, though. Nothing major. Except his living base was destroyed. Then he heard blaster fire. He opened the door, well he didn't really open it. it fell down. He peeked outside. Trandoshans had attacked Coruscant! Clone was blocked by a Trandoshan soldier. He quickly grabbed the Trandoshan's gun and flipped the Trandoshan over. He shot the Trandoshan and killed it. He grabbed a blaster and went into battle. He hopped on a speeder bike and zoomed to the communications center to get ahold of any other planet that might send reinforcements. Then he knew: Gungans. Gungans would be just what he needed. He took the elevator to the control room. There were bodies everywhere. Blaster marks on them. He looked at the control panel and noticed it was broken. He hacked it and it turned on. He contacted the Gungan leader Boss Nass and Nass agreed to send the Gungan army to Coruscant immediately. In about a half hour, the Gungan army arrived and had helped them. They quickly overpowered the Trandoshans and won. They didn't know why, though. He and some troops arrested the leader of the Trandoshans. His name was Gha Naycwet. Son of Gha Nahckt. They interrigated him and found out that they attacked because a rogue Jedi or a Sith had hired them to. He said that he was going to start a new empire and that his name was Triculous. He said that he had three eyes and had almost white skin and was about six and a half feet tall. Clone knew. All the Repubic knew. 'Tis was another war on the front. Triculous, The Dark Lord's Son (10 ABY) Clone and a strike team got the location of the Sith. He was at the planet Mustafar. When they got there, he was waiting for them. A clone tried to take custody of him, but got chopped in half. The Jedi Mara Jade Skywalker had approached the assassin. He used the Force to push Mara into the wall, he then escaped. He had many B2 class battle droids at his hand though. They all attacked. Clone and the other troopers, Admiral Atom, Gun Good, and another trooper fired at the droids while Mara was cutting them down. They escaped, but later Clone found something terrible. . . . . Wanted: Dead or Alive (10 ABY) Clone was on Abafar getting Rydonium fuel for his ship when he found a WANTED poster of himself. This wasn't good at all. He quickly ran away to his hideout on Coruscant to find out more. The Chase (10 ABY) When Clone was heading to Coruscant when his raidar was beeping. He looked behind him. A bounty hunter was chasing him! His name was Blasty Radum. He was driving in a Slave 3 star ship. Clone avoided the bkaster fire from the ship, landed on Coruscant and got to the base. But Blasty Radum followed him. Clone got to the main control room but Blasty had came in firing at him. Clone grabbed his pistole and stunned Blasty. He threw him in jail, then went back. When a trooper went back to give him food, he was gone! The Bounty Hunter Attempt (1O ABY) Clone returned to the Jedi Temple to rest in his living quarters. He got to his room, put a handgun under his pillow, and dozed off. But, just before he actually fell asleep, he heard a noise, a creaking noise. He opened one eye and say a barral of a blaster pointed straight at him! He quicly leaped out of bed, did a flip, grabbed his handgun and shot at the assassin. but he got away in a jetpack!Clone kept firing at him from a distance. No use. He got away. Clone didn't sleep. He stayed on high-alert. hiding easy-to-get-to weapons and setting up traps. First, he hid a rifle on his back under his shirt. Then, he set up tripwire sensor by his bed. Then, he hid the same handgun under his pillow. He did several other things, too. He was ready. He slipped in his bed, not going to sleep, but acting like it so he could supprise attack any hunter that stood in his way. He stood there for hours, and hours, and hours. Finally, he heard a walking sound. He slowly grabbed his handgun, then flipped from his bed, and scanned the room, in about three seconds, he looked down. A Umbaran Scorpion had paralyzed him! He fell to the ground motionessly and was knocked out cold. Inprisoned (10 ABY) When he woke up, he found himself in a dark room. He saw dark face with three yellow eyes staring at him. He had a red lightsaber in his hands. He cut the chains on Clone's feet. Then gave him a dirty look. He then struck. He kicked Clone in the face. Clone grabbed Triculous' leg and flipped him over. He ran out the door. A squad of Trandoshans with blasters. They blasted at him. He stole a starship and ran to Coruscant. He didn't know what planet he was at just minutes before. But he knew that it was illegal ops to capture a military officer. Squad Problems (N/A) Well, on CWA, Clone Niceshot is having problems with SOTS (Survivors of the Siege). He needs a break from all the chaos and spams, so he joined Super Troopers. The squad his friend Blaster Niceshot owns. He doesn't know he will rejoin SOTS. Probably not. So, SOTS Members, I'm sorry. But SaiTorr Ecwropri is acting dumb and is making unessescary rules and actions. Plus, everyone in the squad keeps bagging on Clone except Gun Good, Clone's good friend. Gun, I'm sorry I left. I just couldn't handle it. Goodbye, Survivors Of The Siege! -Clone Niceshot Super Troopers And The Union (N/A) In Clone's new battalion, Super Troopers, Blaster Niceshot (Leader) and Striker Niceshot (Leader) are Clone's friends. They are very good brothers in arms. The Union is the Alliance against Xalandra Nova and The War Eagle. Super Troopers is an elite squad in the Republic. The Secret Jedi Powers (10 ABY) Clone discovered that he had Jedi powers after he used the force to lift up a blaster. "Holy guns!" He exclaimed. "I'm a Jedi!" And then he learned the ways of the Force and lightsaber combat. He had two Darksabers. He was a Jedi. ''Quotes From Clone Niceshot (N/A) ''"Suck my laser!" "Eat Bantha poodoo." '' ''"One problem always seems to replace another." '' ''"Scrap these heaps of metal!" "Hey! Where ya going? Get back here and fight!" "Let's play!" "A soldier's best weapon in battle is his courage." '' ''"Come on, shinies, unless you're scared of metal." "Holy guns!" "Nothing-not even lightsabers-can replace a good old blaster." "I've watched so many of my brothers get killed in battle; I've seen so many things come and go. But that shouldn't lower your amount of courage and wisdom." Category:Male Characters Category:Trooper Battle Class Category:Republic Category:Clone Troopers Category:Clones Category:Commander Category:Lifetime Members Category:Class Rank:Shiny Category:Class Rank:Cadet Category:Class Rank:Lieutenant Category:Class Rank:Sergeant Category:Class Rank:Captain Category:Rebellion